Miranda Keyes/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes said by Miranda Keyes. Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"Yes, sir." - To Lord Hood, when he ordered her to get to her ship and link up with the fleet. *"I was almost on board when they showed up." - On the corridor near the gangway to the In Amber Clad. *"Thanks, Chief. I owe you one." - Cairo Station level. *"Cairo, this is In Amber Clad. The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault." - To Lord Hood, from In Amber Clad's bridge. *"Chief, get inside, gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface." - After carrier blew up, from In Amber Clad's bridge. *"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" - From the bridge, level Outskirts. *"Sergeant, I need you on that bird." - O.S., to Johnson. *"My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire." - O.S., to Johnson. *"Chief... the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position!" - O.S., to the Master Chief. *"Not if we can help it, Sergeant. Extract the Chief and return to In Amber Clad. - To Johnson, the end of the level Metropolis. *"Sir, the Prophet is bugging out! Request permission to engage! - To Lord Hood, when Regret was going to escape. *"There's no time, sir!" - When Regret's carrier is going to jump into slipspace inside New Mombasa. *"Punch it! Get us close!" - To the Nav Officer. *"We are not losing that ship!" - To the Nav Officer. *"Report!" - When the In Amber Clad jumped out of slipspace after Regret's cruiser, level Delta Halo. *"Do it, and find out where we are." - When the crewman is going to re-key the system, after slipspace jump. *"Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. You in one piece?" - O.S., to Johnson sitting in the pod. *"Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" - When Delta Halo comes into view screen. *"So, this is what my father found.... I thought Halo was some sort of superweapon." - To Cortana. *"I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." - To Cortana. *"Where's our target?" - To the crewman, about Regret's ship. *"Perfect. Given what we know about this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take first platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." - To the Master Chief and Johnson. *"Until I can move and fight, I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." *"So I hear; but, from what I understand, the Prophet will need an object, the Index, to activate the ring." - When it becomes clear, that the Prophet of Regret is going to fire Halo. *"I've located a Library similar to the one you found on the first Halo. If the rings work the same way, the Index should be inside." *"Then, we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant. Extract your men, and meet me at the Library." - To Johnson. *"I'll secure the Index, Chief. You take out the Prophet. He's given us all the intel we need." - To the Master Chief, level Regret. *"Cortana, the Covenant are getting nosy. I don't want to give away my position, so I'm rerouting a few stragglers back to you. I apologize; these Pelicans are all the support you're going to get." - To Cortana, near the first Gondola. *"How's it going, you two?" - To Cortana, who's with the Chief in the another Gondola. *"Roger that. I'm as close to the Library as I can get. There's some sort of... barrier. We're trying to find a way around it. I'll keep you posted." - To Cortana. *"Gotcha." - When she grabs the Index, level Quarantine Zone. *"The Index is secure." - To Johnson. *"Sergeant, stay down!" - To Johnson, just before starting shooting to the Arbiter. *"Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" - To Johnson, who's unconscious. *"Well, shut them down!" - To 343 Guilty Spark, about Halo's primary generators. *"Then, how do I stop it?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, about Halo, which was just activated. *"Quit stalling!" *"That's it? Johnson, I'm on it!" - To Johnson, about remove the Index. *"You're telling me that you cannot stop the sequence?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Give me a direct answer." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"What's that?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, about beacon that appears in Control Room, after Miranda stopped Halo from firing. *"What's it doing?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, about a beacon. *"Communicating with what?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, about a beacon. *"Show me." - To 343 Guilty Spark, about beacon's communications with the other Halos. *"Remote activation? From here?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, about possibility to remote activation of the other Halos. *"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. Gameplay quotes *"What is it, Chief?" - When staring at her. *I am all right, Chief. - When staring at her. Halo 3 *"Where'd you find him?" - To Johnson about Master Chief, on the level Crow's Nest. *"I'll bet. It's good to see you, Chief." *"Let's get you up to speed." - To Master Chief. *"The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar Perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet. Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were... extreme. Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here: East Africa, The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging. - To Master Chief, in the corridors in Crow's Nest. *"We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, every sentient being in the Galaxy..." - To Master Chief. *"Patch him through." - To Crow's Nest technician. *"As good as it gets, sir." - To Lord Hood, about 'news'. *"Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed antiaircraft batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses...." - To Lord Hood. *"Emergency generators! Now!" - When the Crow's Nest power cuts. *"As soon as they're up, reestablish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that—" *"Give the order. We're closing shop." - After Truth's message. *"We're about to get hit." *"The wounded. We're getting them all out." - When ordering the evacuation. *"To war." - When marine technician asked her, where should squad leaders go. *"Motion Trackers?" - To marine technician, on the level Crow's Nest. *"Any of our birds squawking?" - To marine technician. *"Any birds less than five minutes out, bring them in. Tell everything else to scatter." - To one of the technicians. *"We knew they'd find us eventually. But we have a plan, let's make it happen." - To the whole personnel. *"Master Chief? Good, this channel is secure. My fire-teams are spread thin. We can't hold out forever. I need that hangar cleared for evac, ASAP." - COM, to the Chief. *"Attention! Hostiles reported outside the barracks." - To the marines, through the speaker. *"Barracks are under attack! All available combat teams, respond!" - Through the speaker. *"Anyone in the barracks, I need a SitRep. Now!" - Through the speaker. *"Johnson. You might wanna put that out. Chief, have a look. A little going-away gift for the Covenant. We've linked it to smaller charges throughout the base. Johnson, soon as the evacuation is complete, start the timer." - Trough the main view screen, level Crow's Nest. *"Hold position! I'm not leaving without him." - Trough the COM. *"They're going after the thrusters. Shake them off, Lieutenant!" - Through the COM. *"Chief, get back to the Ops Center. Kill those Brutes. Rearm the bomb. I've gotta get these men outta here. But I'll radio with another exit. Good luck." - To Master Chief, trough the COM. *"That did it, Chief! Bomb's armed." - When Master Chief reactivates the bomb, on the level Crow's Nest. *"Chief. What is your status? Over. If you can hear me, find transport. Head for the town of Voi." - To Master Chief trough the COM, level Tsavo Highway. *"Say again, Recon? You're breaking up." - To ONI Recon 1-11. *"Master Chief? Finally, a good connection. Truth has excavated a Forerunner Artifact. We have to assume it's the Ark." - Trough the COM, level Tsavo Highway. *"Roger that, Recon. Shut off your gear, fall back. I'll monitor from Kilo 23." - To ONI Recon 111. *"Lord Hood. We made it." *"Fully uncovered, sir." - About the Ark, to Lord Hood. *"Chief, the Prophet of Truth has found the Ark. Our only chance of stopping him is a surprise aerial assault. Clear this sector of Covenant antiair defenses. Make a hole for the Admiral’s ships. Good hunting. Keyes out." *"Atmospheric disturbances intensifying above the artifact, Admiral." - Trough the COM, level The Storm. *"Moving as fast as he can, sir. I know he’ll get it done." - Through the COM to Lord Hood, about Sierra 117. *"Well done, Chief! I’m sending in a few Pelicans." - When Master Chief destroyed the Scarab. *"Admiral, a Covenant ship has slipped in-system!" - To Lord Hood. *"Above the artifact, inside the orbital line. It's holding steady." - To Lord Hood about Covenant ship, level The Storm. *"Sir. Yes, sir." - Accepting Lord Hood's order. *"Chief! Hood's ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun; we’re out of time." - About AA Gun. *"No, sir. But he certainly did something." - To Lord Hood, about Prophet of Truth. *"The Flood. It's spreading all over the city." - At the beginning of level Floodgate. *"Find the crashed Flood ship, overload its engine core. We either destroy this city, or risk losing the entire planet." - To Lord Hood. *"Chief, make your way to the crash site." *"Chief, the Elites are looking for something. We didn't believe them when they told us." - After Shadow of Intent jumped out of slipspace. *"Sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution." - To Lord Hood in the bridge of Shadow of Intent. *"We should go through the Portal, find out for sure." - To Lord Hood. *"Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack. He must've gone to ground." - To Johnson, at the beginning of level The Ark. *"Chief, I'm giving the Brutes all I've got... but this is a heavyweight fight! The Dawn's only got the tonnage to last a few rounds. Find me a place to set her down, over!" *"Negative, protect the Pelicans!" - Order given at The Ark level. *"Fire pods 1 through 12. Archers away. Two contacts at point-238!" - Level The Ark. *"Understood. Engage those Seraphs!" - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Watch your fire, watch your fire!" *"Affirmative, that's a hit." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Charge the MAC. Give me a firing solution." *"A Cartographer. Good. It should help us fix Truth's location. Secure the LZ, and we'll push through that wall." - To Johnson, level The Ark. *"Roger that. Beginning my descent." - To Johnson. *"Thanks, Chief. I wouldn't have lasted much longer up there. Come to the back of the frigate." *"Did the Elites get a fix on the Cartographer?" - To Johnson. *"Don't worry; I've got a plan. If we can't fly over the wall, we'll go right through it. Chief, take one of the tanks, lead the way. If you find any locked doors, Spark will be happy to pry them open." *"Good work, Chief. Link up with our armor on the far side of the wall. Make your way down to the Cartographer." *"Johnson! Look sharp!" - In the Ark, when Sentinels stared to appear. *"The Arbiter's right! We have priorities, too. Until we kill Truth, stop the Rings from firing... nothing else matters." - To 343 Guilty Spark, the end of level The Ark. *"We hit these three generators, and the barrier will fall?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, in the beginning if The Covenant level. *"Good enough. Johnson, drop the Chief at the first generator, then head to the third. The Elites will punch right down the middle." *"Roger that, Hocus. Get out of there!" *"Understood. I'm on my way. Shipmaster, begin diversionary bombardment." - To ODST Trooper and Rtas 'Vadum. *"Spark believes Truth can activate the rings at anytime. If he does, Earth... every being in the Galaxy... Halo will kill them all." *"Get to the first tower. Shut it down." - The Covenant level. *"Good. The Arbiter and the Elites have touched down in number two" - To Johnson. *"Good. The Elites have touched down in number two" - In Co-op. *"Chief. You've got to offline that tower." *"Get inside that tower. Take it down!" *"Chief, find the control panel, and shut it down!" *"Good work, Chief! That's one. The Arbiter should be just about to..." - After deactivating Tower 1. *"Good work, Chief! That's one. The Elites should be just about to..." - In Co-op. *"...that's two! It's all up to Johnson's team now." - After deactivating Tower 2, Tower 3 remains active. *"Get back outside, Chief. Wait for transport." *"Johnson, come in. Over." *"I'm on my way!" - To Johnson when getting informed about Brute reinforcements. *"Sergeant Major!" - Trying to make contact with Johnson, but no response. *"Johnson! Can you hear me?! Chief. You need to link up with the Arbiter and proceed directly to the Third Tower. Make your way back to the beach." *"Johnson! Can you hear me?! Chief. You need to link up with the Elites and proceed directly to the Third Tower. Make your way back to the beach." - In Co-op. *"Understood. Chief, clear an LZ, then get inside the tower." - To Pelican Pilot and Master Chief. *"Hit the switch, Chief, and the barrier will fall!" - Giving an order to deactivate the Third Tower. *"Shipmaster, what's your status?" - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Move to a safe distance! Stay away from the Flood." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"No! First, we stop Truth! Then, we deal with the Flood." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Shipmaster's Carrier is out of commission, Chief. I need you to take down Truth. The Flood's just going to put pressure on him and accelerate his plans. Punch through the cliffs! Get inside that Citadel!" *"First Scarab's down! All units, concentrate your fire on number two." - When Master Chief destroys first Scarab, The Covenant level. *"Both Scarabs down, well done." - When the second Scarab is destroyed. *"Marines! Kill the stragglers!" *"Chief, how close are you?" *"Johnson! Sound off!" - When she's going to rescue Johnson being held by the Prophet of Truth. *"Not without you!" - When Johnson ordered her to escape. *"You're right...." - To the Prophet of Truth, who brings to her attention, that she can't kill all Brutes assisting him. Category:Quotes Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3